WELCOME TO AMERICA
by Sacaly Amroma
Summary: Les States? Faut le voir pour le croire. Ou lire ce reccueil.
1. Quelques informations

Hej~

Après un brusque changement de programme, Sacaly Amroma c'est retrouvée aux USA pour deux mois, dans une famille américaine. Elle devrait profiter de ses rares temps-libres où elle n'a pas la flemme pour bosser son three-shot sur Les Grandes Découvertes mais elle voit et entend de ces trucs, il faut qu'elle écrive dessus. Toutes les anecdotes sont vraies et c'est peut-être ça le pire. Je suis toujours représenté par le pays en visite aux USA et les américains sont Alfred, sauf si je dis que ce n'est pas le cas dans les notes d'auteur. Basiquement, je raconte ma vie.

Ceci, Mesdames et Messieurs est un recueil de drabbles parlant de nos amis les américains, de leur mode de vie, de leurs habitudes et de leurs comportements parfois étranges; transposés dans le monde d'Hetalia pour le fun. Ces textes sont à vocation humoristique, en aucun cas l'auteur [aka moi] ne critique, rabaisse ou fait preuve de racisme envers les américains.

L'auteur aimerait aussi préciser qu'elle aime le personnage d'Alfred.F Jones, même si il prend cher. Il n'est vraiment pas respecté dans le fandom français en ce moment alors une petite pensée pour ce pauvre personnage maltraité, merci. America a des qualités et il est beau! Et son poids en trop c'est sa masse musculaire, il est juste trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte [comme dit dans le canon]. Un jour, je redorerais ton blason, Alfred.

Hetalia est la propriété exclusive d'Hidekaz Himaruya et des personnes avec qui il partage les droits. Cette fiction est rating T pour le langage parfois un peu vulgaire (apparitions de Romano)

Les drabbles commencent à partir du prochain chapitre.

Bisous-sucre-et-sirops.


	2. Star-Spangled Banner

Arthur soupira. Il était chez Alfred pour quelques temps, celui-ci voulant à tout prix lui montrer quelques endroits de son «génialissime pays, tu vas adorer tu verras». En vérité ce n'était qu'une excuse pour forcer le forcer à rester jusqu'aux célébrations de l'indépendance américaine, il n'était pas dupe et Alfred était définitivement stupide. Ils devraient partir au Canada pour la fête nationale de Matthew trois jours avant le quatre juillet donc ce plan était voué à l'échec mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Donc Arthur était en visite in-officielle aux USA. Bien entendu, ce sale gosse avait refusé qu'ils prennent autre chose que la voiture pour s'y rendre! Afin «que tu puisses voir encore plus de paysages américains». L'incarnation de l'Angleterre n'avait eu ni la force ni l'envie de résister: si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Alfred, pourquoi pas? Il n'était plus à ça près, avec tous les caprices qu'il lui avait déjà passé lorsqu'il n'était encore que Treize-Colonies... Cependant un truc n'allait pas. Et Arthur n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire remarquer à ce petit ingrat...

«-Alfred?

-Hum?

-Ne me «hum» pas, you git!... Je sais que tes citoyens et toi êtes très fiers d'être américains, libres, indépendants et libérés d'un joug tyrannique. Étant une nation, je suis pour le patriotisme, tant qu'il n'y a pas de débordement, mais... Honnêtement, vous êtes obligés d'afficher votre drapeau partout?! Une pharmacie! Et les maisons! Même devant un de tes bloody fast-food! »


	3. Tornade

Une fois n'est pas coutume, une autre nation squattait aux USA pour une raison totalement random et en bon représentant de son pays, America veillait à bien la recevoir.

Aujourd'hui, Alfred accompagnait Yao au zoo de Memphis pour «vérifier que les pandas étaient bien traités». Comme si Alfred ferait le moindre mal à ces pauvres bêtes alors qu'il pouvait exploiter leur capital mignonité et sympathie pour se faire un maximum de fric...

Soudain l'air devint plus lourd et le ciel se couvrir de nuage d'un noir menaçant. Le vent se leva, soulevant la poussière et le taux d'humidité augmenta; rendant le fait de respirer plus difficile. La Chine incarnée leva les yeux.

«-Le temps se couvre, aru.

-Ouais. J'espère juste que c'est pas une tornade...

-Pardon?!

-C'est la saison en se moment. Et dans cette partie du pays en plus elles sont assez fréquentes.

-...AIIYAAH!»


	4. Pharmacie

«-Al'?

-Mattie? Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé du meeting? Ta timidité t'empêche même de bien représenter ton peuple?

-J'ai essayé six fois! Mais j'étais toujours interrompu par quelqu'un! En plus les fois 2, 3 et 5 étaient entièrement de ta faute, you son of a bit...J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- HAHAHAHA! What for my lovely little one? I'll do whatever you want!

-...Ivan est malade, il faut que tu l'accompagne à la pharmacie.

-...No way in hell! Why the fuck are you friends whit that communist bastard?! Let him alone in his ice desert of a country!

-Tu as dit que tu ferrais ce que je voudrais! Et puis franchement, t'es un héro non? Tu dois aider tout le monde sans distinctions! Si tu ne peux pas blairer Ivan, fait le pour moi!

-... IVAN, AMÈNE TOI, ON VA CHERCHER TES MÉDOCS!»

Ivan n'en revenait pas. Même venant d'Alfred, le premier promoteur du capitalisme, l'inventeur du taylorisme et du fordisme, celui qui ne faisait rien s'il avait la certitude que ça ne lui apporterait aucune retombées économiques ou héroïques c'était surprenant! Comment avait-il pu?!

«-QU'EST CE QUE C'EST ÇA?!

- Ben, je t'ai emmené à la pharmacie, comme tu le voulais alors montre toi reconnaissant.

- Depuis quand est-ce que les pharmacies possèdent des distributeurs de soda? Et vendent des chips? Tu crois vraiment que ton peuple à besoin de ça?!

-Je ne te permets pas de nous insulter! Et puis regarde, y'a aussi des jouets, des assiettes, des tasses jetables...»


	5. Farenheit

«-Thanks for your help Francis!

-Honhonhon, c'est normal Alfred. Mais s'il te plait, ne me parle pas en anglais. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

-Iggy et toi vous vous êtes encore disputés, hein? On en parlera après si tu veux bie-

- Je ne pense pas non. Sinon je peux toujours aller dire à Prusse, qui le répétera à Hungary qui avertira son club yaoïste du fait que tu prennes des cours de cuisine pour séduire ce cher Kiku. Et tu subiras un interrogatoire sur ta vie sexuelle et sentimentale digne de ta CIA, en plus d'avoir été humilié devant l'objet de tes désirs, qui est l'un des membres fondateurs du dit club yaoïste. Ceci dit, c'était une bonne idée de me demander de l'aide en cuisine, vu qui t'a élevé...Comment y-a-tu pensé?

- Il m'arrive de réfléchir, contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous! J'ai un cerveau.

- Je suis sûr que mon petit Mathieu serait flatté s'il t'entendait l'appeler «ton cerveau».

-...Bref! Par quoi je commence pour la faire cette apple-pie?

-Tarte aux pommes. Préchauffe le four à 120°. Puis lave les pom-

-What? 120?! Mais y'a rien qui va cuire!

-Mais si! Si tu mets le feu plus fort, tu vas tout faire cramer, à la manière de ton ancien tuteur et ce n'est sûrement pas nôtre but!

-Dude, je suis ravi que tu mentionnes Iggy comme ancien tuteur et non pas comme «daddy» vu que tu en as pris l'habitude mais il fait déjà 95° dehors, si on met le four à 120°, la tarte va mettre plus de temps pour cuire qu'Iggy et toi et toi en avaient mis pour conclure pendant la guerre de cents ans !

-JE NE TE PERMETS PAS! Et je ne convertirais pas en degrés Fahrenheit.

-But-

-JE M'EN FICHE, APPELLE TON FRÈRE POUR CONVERTIRDE CELCIUS À FARENHEINT! Je n'utilise pas un système anglais!»


End file.
